Launching spacecraft into orbit is an expensive process due to the large amounts of fuel required to generate sufficient thrust. To lift such a large mass, massive amounts of energy is needed, hence a large amount of fuel or rocket propellant. Additionally, most spacecraft launches utilize detachable boosters that carry the spacecraft to a certain altitude before detaching. These detachable boosters then enter freefall and must be collected a refurbished before being used again. Often times the detachable boosters are released over a body of water in order to prevent injury to civilians. However, this can lead to a troublesome process of locating the detachable boosters and retrieving the detachable boosters from the body of water. Ideally a self-guided system would be utilized to launch a spacecraft, wherein the self-guided system would return to earth in a controlled manner.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a orbiter launch assembly that is connected to a launch system transporter and is used to launch a space orbiter in mid-air. The orbiter launch assembly securely carries the space orbiter during the flight into the upper atmosphere and provides a track system that guides the space orbiter in a straight path during launch. The launch system transporter provides the lift surfaces and control systems for taking off, attaining the desired altitude, and landing after the space orbiter has been launched. Additionally, a booster rocket is connected to the orbiter launch assembly and provides thrust during flight in addition to the thrust produced from a plurality of engines of the launch system transporter. The space orbiter is loaded onto the orbiter launch assembly upside down, wherein a plurality of reversible seats allows passengers to remain upright during the flight into the upper atmosphere. During launch, a launching trough funnels the exhaust from the space orbiter and provides a heat shield to protect the launch system transporter.